


Alexander Potter: The Older Brother of James Potter

by MathewOrionPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathewOrionPotter/pseuds/MathewOrionPotter
Summary: James Potter is not an only child. He has an older brother. That older brother is Alexander and this is his story.





	Alexander Potter: The Older Brother of James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This story will show the dark times and the light times for the Potters. I have no idea how this story will end, but have a direction to go towards.

A man with messy dark brown hair and a woman with jet black with a few strands of white hair were sitting in their back garden watching their firstborn son Alexander fly around the makeshift quidditch pitch on his first ever broom the brand-new Nimbus 1001. This couple was Charlus and Dorea Potter parents to Alexander Henry Potter and James Fleamont Potter. Alexander looked like an exact copy of his father except with more of an auburn hair color and much more controllable. James inherited their mother’s hair color, but their father’s hair style messy and uncontrollable.  Alexander would be turning eleven in a few days and that meant he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the first of September. When they went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies Alexander was allowed on gift and he chose the newest racing broom on the market.

 

“Alexander Henry Potter!” Dorea yelled. “You come down this instant. You are going to go to high and fly out of the wards.”

 

“No, Alex fly higher so you can’t get back into the grounds of the estate,” a little boy joked from beside his mother.

 

“James, why don’t you let your mother deal with Alex and we can go sneak some snacks from the kitchens?” Charlus asked his youngest son.

 

“Great idea dad,” James replied while turning on his heel and running as his father stood and followed James to the kitchen of the manor.

 

Alex was landed by this time and heading towards his mother. “Sorry I went so far mom. This broom is just so much fun I wanted to see how fast I could get it going,” Alex explained.

 

“No need to apologize dear,” Dorea smiled. “I was just worried that you would get trapped outside of the wards. Now how about we go in and join your father and brother in raiding the kitchen for some snacks?”

 

Alex just smiled and led the way.

 

~~~~Time Skip Two Days~~~~~

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!” James yelled as he jumped onto his sleeping brother.

 

“Morning Squirt,” Alex replied. “Now get off me so I can go to the loo before breakfast.”

 

James hurried off his brother and ran out the door towards the stairs. ‘Hopefully he is running to the dining room,’ Alex thought to himself as he walked towards his bathroom. After using the toilet, he slipped on some house shoes and headed towards the dining room to enjoy breakfast.

 

“Happy birthday son,” Charlus greeted him as he walked through the door. “You only have three weeks before going to Hogwarts. Did you have anything in mind that you might want to do before going?”

 

“Well, I’d like to go to the World Cup in France, but it might be too late to get tickets,” Alex replied. “Maybe we could go to France anyway and just enjoy the beaches in the south.”  


“Or maybe we could just go and enjoy the match,” Dorea said as she walked into the room. “Happy birthday dear!”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked taken aback.

 

“We got tickets to the World Cup, unless you’d rather just go to the beaches,” Charlus smiled in reply.

 

“You guys are the best parents ever!” Alex exclaimed. James was next to him jumping up and down in his sit with excitement as well.

 

“We then we better pack,” Dorea stated. “We leave tomorrow morning and will be back on the twenty eighth.”  


Alex and James both hurried through breakfast and ran to their respective rooms and started packing.

 

Little did Alex know that this would be his final trip away from England in a very long time.

 

~~~~Time Skip to August 28~~~~~

 

_Daily Prophet Special Report_

_By: Alfred Bones_

_Attack in muggle village! Many left dead or homeless. Mark left above village. Elusive Dark Lord still on the loose and possibly moving north to England._

_“We have confirmed reports of an attack in southern Germany,” Auror Alastor Moody said in a comment to the Prophet. “We believe this attack is related to the ones that have been happening all over the continent. At this time, we are unsure of who is causing the attacks, but whoever they are they are after know Muggleborn families.”_

_For more on the attack page 4._

_For more on the possible attackers’ page 6._

_For more on Alastor Moody page 10._

 

“Charlus, what are we going to do?” Dorea asked. “What happens if they come to England?”

 

“We will stand against them,” Charlus replied while wrapping his wife in a hug. “We protect the boys with everything we have. I need to meet with Albus tomorrow morning and figure out what we need to prepare for.”

 

Charlus and Dorea then headed to bed for the night. Neither slept for more than a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I went with Charlus and Dorea being James and Alex's parents because they are just more common. I wanted to take a path less followed in showing James having a brother rather than Harry. Harry will have siblings and cousins in this story. This story will take time to get going and to be updated. 
> 
> 2\. James was born in March of 1960. Alex was born on August 5th of 1957. Making this prologue take place in 1968. James is three years younger than Alex.
> 
> 3\. Later on there will be some slight character bashing.


End file.
